Dear diary,
by ksbubbleskg
Summary: Crackpot oneshot. Draco's pre-war journal about harry. Just for the lulz i assure you.


**Wednesday, May 20, 1996**

**If I were to find it sad when a person has nothing better to do than to write down the silly nonsenses of boredom then I probably wouldn't be writing this as I am. It becomes apparent after my last sentence that I, Draco Ignatius Malfoy, am indeed bored. Boredom isn't something that occurs in the usual Malfoy range of emotions; however, the lack of scar-headed, speccy, messy-haired gits to torture has lulled me into this odd state of vegetation. Nobody seems to know exactly where said git ran off to this time but there are, of course, the usual rumors involving a few dementors, 'evil-lord-voldie-the-crazed-muggle-hating-maniac', and a struggle for his life. I personally see it as nothing more than another excuse to snatch the house cup away from Slytherin again. As if it isn't bad enough that he gets away with just about anything his heart desires but to give him and his deplorable little sidekicks house points for it is despicable. I honestly don't see how the ministry allows it. Of course there is Dumbledore standing in the way. Merlin knows that Fudge will never stand up to him, that would actually require growing balls, a feat that our dear minister is yet to accomplish. Speaking of a lack in courage, can anyone please tell me why Harry, excuse me, Potter chose that pansy assed red headed weasel over me? ME?! I mean come on, anybody with half a brain cell (which I might add excludes all Weaselys) can tell that I am not only braver, smarter, and undoubtedly more powerful than Weasely, but that my classically aristocratic looks and Harry, excuse me again, Potter's slightly edgier style make a complete portrait of beauty? And Granger, ugh, don't get me started on her. Not only is she homely, what with her buckteeth, destroyed nail beds, and hair scarier than any werewolf or banshee alive. But on top of all that she is practically a human encyclopedia, with hardly any desirable personality traits at all, and worst of all, she's female. If there were ever a weaker human race than the female they probably died out years ago and were forgotten. It's pathetic. No muscles, no edges. Nothing but soft curves and high fluttery voices. It's enough to make me sick. I mean it's bad enough that I am forced to let Pansy hang all over me in public, but to have a choice of who I hang out with and still choose to have not one female, but two (lets not be forgetting the youngest Weasely, more on her later). I seriously considered recommending him to a psychiatry specialist at St. Mungos. Speaking of people in need of mental help. WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE FILL MISS WEASELY IN ON THE FACT THAT HARRY POTTER IS GAY?!?!?! Anybody with half an ounce of sense (which again excludes Weaselys) can tell that! Never once in his whole time here at Hogwarts has he shown any interest in girls, excluding Cho Chang because she looks more like a man than Weasely could ever hope to. He plays seeker in quidditch, you know riding a broomSTICK and chasing after little winged nut sized balls, and he's good at it. Hmm I wonder if that means he's good at other sports involving sticks and balls... Sorry getting off track there. Anyway, Seeker on Quidditch team, has been caught staring opened mouth at Weasely twins far too often to be normal (by the way I must admit that of all the Weasely brood the twins are by far the most acceptable), and to top it all off anyone can see that monumental amount of sexual tension that fills the air when him and I argue. It's practically tangible. And yet even through all of this proof, that little slut still clings to the hope that one day she will steal Harry's, DAMMIT! excuse me YET AGAIN, Potter's heart, when it obviously belongs to me. Oh Harry, argh! you know what just forget it, why is it that you can't see how much I care for you? Why do you push me away when I try so freaking hard to impress you? Can't you see it's tearing me apart? Where are you now? Why haven't you returned? And WHY won't you admit that you like me back?!?!?! Oh crap I think I hear Snape coming, I will continue this entry later... **

**Later the same day**

**Well all Slytherins just got back from an emergency meeting. It turns out that Voldemort had indeed tried to finish my beloved Harry off once again. As a matter of fact it happened to be Crabbe, Goyle and Nott who brought Harry to that frigging necrophiliac, humph well they'll have more than Azkaban to answer to if I have anything to say about it. On the plus side guess what.... **

**VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**During his brief stay at Nott manor Harry actually managed to finish the asshole off! And you'll never guess what happened. Well I went up to the Hospital to see if he was okay (nobody knows but I usually do, when he ends up in there, though I usually make sure he's asleep first.) but when I got up there it turns out he was only pretending to get Promfrey to leave him alone (can't blame him really, she does have a tendency to mollycoddle). Well he heard me sit down and instantly asked what the hell I was doing. He seemed to think I was going to attempt to kill him as some crazed way to bring old Voldie back. Well I showed him that I don't have a dark mark and he calmed down, but only a little. And then I asked him if he was okay. He was so baffled that he couldn't answer. I almost giggled... Well okay I did giggle... BUT ONLY A LITTLE I SWEAR! He was even more shocked at the noise and asked who I was! Seemed to think I was some crazed fangirl on polyjuice. But when I finally gave him enough information to prove that it was indeed me he was so confused that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Well I went to reach inside my robes to get the present that I had brought him, a rather lovely ring that I had custom made, when he sat up quickly, no doubt expecting me to hex him into oblivion, causing him to wince and clutch his ribs, his breath shallow and ragged. I freaked and rushed to his side where I helped him lay back down. He was befuddled beyond all reason by then so, just to confuse him more, I kissed him! Yeah that's right! Score one for Draco Malfoy! Then I left the ring and poem that I had written him, I have gotten better at writing them, I mean honestly : 'his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad' what WAS I thinking?, and left. I honestly don't know if he thinks what happened was real or not, and I'll probably be killed tomorrow by his cronies but it was so worth it for those few moments. I can't wait till' tomorrow night when I can go back to see him. But it's late now and if I'm going to be awake enough to deflect Weasely's jinxes (honestly if I wasn't 100% sure that he was hooked on Granger I'd be a little worried about competition) then I need to get some sleep. So I will most likely write more on this subject tomorrow after attempting to survive the breakfast festivities.**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Ignatius Malfoy**

**Harry smiled as he read the journal entry for the third time that evening. He glanced over at the sleeping form of his husband, exhausted after their first evening as a married couple. The dark haired man smiled slightly as he fingered the folded piece of paper in his pocket. It was the poem that Draco had written him all those years ago. He pulled it out and laid it open on the page of the diary before walking back over and climbing back in with Draco Potter (Draco had taken Harry's name since his father had disowned him and refused him the title 'Malfoy'). He sighed, running his fingers through the white-blonde hair, wondering how on earth he had ever chosen someone else over him. The poem said:**

**A forbidden love,**

**Denied only by you.**

**Though my heart is strong,**

**My intentions true.**

**You shove me away,**

**Each time I try to get close.**

**But I keep on trying,**

**Cuz' I love you the most.**

**So please accept,**

**This token of adoration.**

**For this hand-crafted ring,**

**Is a proclamation.**

**Of an unending love,**

**That will never die.**

**And began the day that I saw,**

**Those 'pickled toad' green eyes.**

**Forever yours,**

**Draco**


End file.
